


Pie

by pippen2112



Series: Back on Our Bullshit - A Critical Role Modern AU [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cock Worship, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Use of Magic, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overwhelmed Caleb, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, sub Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Caleb's nursing a headache the size of Rexentrum by the time he gets back to the apartment. He's been frowning since he got out of his meeting, been grinding his teeth since he was handed a stack of magical theory essays to grade over the weekend. His mind is so heavy with equations and histories and arcane words, months' worth of frustration and research and discovery, and it all lies shredded at his feet. He is ready to flop onto the couch and zone out while trying to make sense of one of Mollymauk's reality shows while Fjord falls asleep on his shoulder.Which is why when he opens the door, he's surprised to find the lights dimmed and scented candles flickering on the bar and Fjord waiting for him on the couch wearing a silky black robes--the kind of garb Molly usually favors.  But that can't be right.





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back on my modern au bullshit. This series and it's continued existence wouldn't be here without the continued support from the lovely folks on the CritGoals Discord.   
> Today's installment is brought to you by an impromptu kink bingo. My prompts were "sensation play," "worship," and "collars."  
> I don't have a solid timeline for this series, but this fic takes place probably around the same time as "Devil's Laughter" and "Velvet-Covered Steel." You don't need to have read the other fics in this series to read this one. It functions as a stand alone.

Tiny Mom “Friend”: hello is this caleb's devilman partner? this is nott, you once tried to bash me with a broom because you thought i was a rat? youcanreplytothismessage.

devilman?: yes, i have no identity beyond my relationship to a dirty hobo wizard. what can i do for you miss nott?

Tiny Mom “Friend”: caleb is on his way home early. his meeting with Dr. IkcySticky went poorly and he seemed upset after lecture. youcanreplytothismessage

devilman?: ...short tempered upset or eerily quiet upset?

Tiny Mom “Friend”: eerily quiet. youcanreplytothismessage

devilman?: yes, thank you nott, i know i can reply to this message. i have texted before.

Tiny Mom “Friend”: ..............................

take care of my boy or i will be taking him back. from you and the orc. youcanreplytothismessage

devilman: we will, miss nott. we will take very good care of him [eggplant emoji] [peach emoji]

Tiny Mom “Friend”: please stop sending me suggestive produce. donotreplytothismessage.

#

Total Package: you home tonight? calebs gonna need some tlc tonight.

Jolly Green: Oh shit, what happened?

Total Package: nott texted me. apparently cay’s research review didnt go well. dont know for sure but i think tonight might be a rough one

Jolly Green: -.- That dick. I'll pick up a pie on the way home.

Total Package: apple cinnamon. a la mode.

Jolly Green: On it.

Total Package: hold down the fort for me beefcake

Jolly Green: …Hold down… you working tonight?

Total Package: caddy has me til seven

Jolly Green: Fuck.

Jolly Green: Ok… I can… yeah, I can do that…?

Total Package: youll be great! if youre ever in doubt just ask yourself what would molly do and then do it. youre gonna be great

Jolly Green: ^_^

Total Package: dear gods you are such a dork it almost overpowers how hot you are

Jolly Green: ;) ly2 <3<3

#

Caleb's nursing a headache the size of Rexentrum by the time he gets back to the apartment. He's been frowning since he got out of his meeting, been grinding his teeth since he was handed a stack of magical theory essays to grade over the weekend. His mind is so heavy with equations and histories and arcane words, months' worth of frustration and research and discovery, and it all lies shredded at his feet. He is ready to flop onto the couch and zone out while trying to make sense of one of Mollymauk's reality shows while Fjord falls asleep on his shoulder.

Which is why when he opens the door, he's surprised to find the lights dimmed and scented candles flickering on the bar and Fjord waiting for him on the couch wearing a silky black robes--the kind of garb Molly usually favors. But that can't be right. Fjord's usual lounge gear is an old t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Not high cut frilly robes that show off tantalizing stretches of thigh.

Caleb blinks from Fjord to the front door and back again. "Did I, um, did I miss something?"

Fjord chuckles, scrubbing a hand through his hair and pulling the robe closed across his chest. "No, I, um. Molly heard from Nott, and we wanted to… I mean, Molly’ll be here soon, I'm just gonna, um..." he trails off, blushing as he picks up a plastic container off the coffee table. "I got you pie."

Something in his chest clenches hard, nearly making him topple against the wall, but Caleb locks his knees and swallows hard. “You shouldn’t have,” he murmurs, his gaze dropping to the floor.

He stumbles his way across the living room, dropping his book bag and shedding his coat before dropping onto the couch beside Fjord. Welcomes the embrace of scratchy cushions that smells faintly of fizzled-out magic and stale marijuana smoke. Snaps and wraps his arms around his cat, holding Frumpkin to his chest and breathing deep. Gods, he needed this.

Fjord leans over and kisses the crown of his head, drawing back quickly. “I’ll be right back.”

He nods slowly and listens to Fjord’s retreating footsteps. Frumpkin purrs, slowly kneading against his chest. Weeks, no _months_ , of meticulous research, of hunting down archaic texts and translating them into Common, of late nights in the library and sporadic meals and putting everything else on the back burner until he’d made progress. And it’s not enough.

His thoughts whirl about in the same old cycle, but no matter what angle he approaches from, the answer never changes. Back to the drawing board. Again.

The cushions beside him sink. He blinks, and Fjord’s watching him again, a wide bowl and spoon in hand. “Come here,” Fjord says, patting his lap.

Frumpkin meows and hops off him, and then his legs are swung over Fjord’s lap, his heady head resting on Fjord’s shoulder, Fjord’s free arm supporting his back. Fjord presses the bowl into his hands, and the smell of warm cinnamon and apple and vanilla sweetness wafts over him. His stomach rumbles, twisting in an empty knot. Fuck, he'd been so anxious before his meeting with Dr. Ikithon, he'd skipped breakfast; he hasn't eaten anything since. No wonder his head hurts so much.

"Eat up, Cay," Fjord says softly. "You deserve comfort. You know that, right?"

He stares at the mound of pastry, fruit, and ice cream, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. He's supposed to nod now. Supposed to bob his head up and down and say that he knows he’s worth more than the dirt under his boots. But Ikithon's cruel words still echo in his skull, cold and cutting. _"If this is your best work, perhaps you should set your sights on a… more manageable field."_

Caleb bites his lip, the corners of his eyes prickling. In lieu of answering, he shovels bite after bite into his mouth, sweet and sticky and if his mouth is full, he doesn’t have to talk, ja? _Ja._

"Hey, it's okay, Caleb," Fjord says, leaning close and pressing kisses to Caleb's neck and shoulder, his arm curling tighter around Caleb’s waist. "Just eat up and relax. and let me take care of you for a bit."

His chest constricts. Even now, he still underestimates his partners. How thoughtful and caring they are. How even Nott reached out on his behalf. He hears his spoon clattering against the bowl, tremors radiating from his chest into his arms. He’s shaking. Fuck, when did he get this bad?

"Can I, um..." he trails off.

Fjord hums. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Caleb sucks in a harsh breath and tries again. His hands clench on the half empty bowl, and he nuzzles into the crook of Fjord's neck. "Can I have the collar, please?"

#

"Can I have the collar please?"

Fjord freezes, his eyes bulging and his hands clenching at Caleb's waist. Did...did he hear that right? Caleb wants him to.... No, he can’t be hearing that right.

"Um, you wanna run that by me again, Cay?" he says, words coming out choked and panicked like the first time Molly showed off his toy collection and Fjord’s brain short-circuited.

"The collar. I--" Caleb cuts himself off, trembling and burying his face farther into Fjord's chest.

 _Okay, maybe there's one good thing about this getup_ , he thinks as Caleb's breath warms his skin. Fjord holds him close, carefully slipping the bowl out of his hands and putting it aside. "Okay, I can--" He swallows hard around the lump in his throat. "I can try, Cay." At least until Molly gets home.

Caleb shivers against him, nuzzling in close.

It's not often Caleb asks for the collar; Fjord has only seen Caleb sub for Molly a handful of times. Still, he's thinks he can do this for Cay, especially since Molly will be here before the night is over. Fjord pulls Caleb close and kisses the crown of his head and murmurs, "Can you give me a little more to go on, sweetheart?"

With a keen, Caleb nods. Head still tucked into Fjord's shoulder, he says. "Don't call me names. No pain. I would… I would like to not think for a while. I don't care how you go about it. I trust you."

His heart flutters at the show of faith. Swallowing all his reservations, Fjord tips Caleb's chin up toward him. He cups the back of Caleb's head and presses their lips together, kissing long and deep. When they part, there's a misty look in Caleb's eyes, soft and already relaxing. Fjord grins. "I think I can manage that."

#

The moment the clock strikes seven, Molly hangs up his apron and calls a quick goodnight to Jester and Caduces over his shoulder. He can hear Jester giggling as he races out the back door, but he can't bring himself to mind. After all, she listened to him through the quiet part of his shift, told him stories and kept his mind occupied so he didn't run himself ragged thinking about how little he's heard from his partners. Just a quick "headed home" from Caleb on the group chat, then nothing. Hopefully that means Fjord is taking care of their scrawny wizard, but when Caleb's in one of his moods, there's no telling what he needs.

He runs three stoplights on the way home, pulls into his spot outside the apartment, sees Fjords truck and Caleb's bicycle and a light on in Fjord's bedroom window. Good, they're home. He takes the stairs two at a time, and pauses on the doorstep to catch his breath. It's fine. Everything's going to be fine. He's just overreacting.

Inside, the apartment is dark, the scent of lavender hanging in the air. It's quiet, maybe too quiet, but then he hears a faint whine from Fjord's room. _Now that's an intriguing sound._ Well, he wouldn't be Mollymauk Tealeaf if he turned down such a mystery. He pushes open Fjord's door quietly and stops short in the doorway.

Caleb's splayed on the dark sheets, naked and flushed. He clings to the pillow beneath his head, his brow furrowed in concentration, quiet gasps and whines slipping past his bitten lips. Fjord kneels between his legs, wearing just a pair of silky black briefs, part of the set Molly got him when he found out Fjord didn't own anything of the sort—the half-orc thinks bare skin is the epitome of sex appeal, and sure, Molly won't deny the benefits of the nude, but everyone needs a nice negligee when they want to sexy. The briefs cling to the swell of his ass as Fjord crouches low and sucks Caleb deep into his mouth, practically choking himself on cock.

They're a stunning pair. Molly counts his blessing every day he gets to spend with these two, but what makes his mouth run dry is the narrow leather band buckled around Caleb's throat. The collar.

Fuck, he'd been worried tonight might be a down night for Caleb, but by the look of things, Fjord has him well in hand. Running his hands over every inch of Caleb. Teasing with the points of his claws. Rubbing circles with the pads of his fingers. Caleb gasps and squirms under him, but his hands stay up by his head. Just like Molly trained him.

He's tempted to whip out his phone and record this for posterity, but it's one of Caleb's hard limits. No pictures. No evidence. And as much as he'd enjoy some pictures for a future self-love session, he knows which lines he can dance around and which ones he can't. Molly leans against the doorjamb, palms his cock, and drinks in the scene for as long as he can.

Caleb arches off the bed, whimpering nonsense in Zemnian. Across the room, he hears Fjord hum as he pulls off Caleb's cock and pins his hips down with strong hands. "Just a little longer, Cay," he says, voice gravelly and firm, his accent coming out thicker. "You're doin' so good, sweetheart. Just a bit more."

Keening, Caleb nods, struggling to stay still. Fjord lazily sucks his dick, grumbling in contentment.

Molly grins. Pride swells in his chest, and his blood rushes southward. He groans. "My, you boys make such a lovely sight."

Fjord blinks his way first, grinning around a mouthful of cock, relief settling heavy on his shoulders. He runs his claws up Caleb's chest, tweaks his nipples, and let's Caleb slip free from his mouth. But before Fjord can speak, Caleb whines. "Bitte… bitte mehr!"

Molly chuckles, his gaze sweeping down Caleb's lanky, flushed figure to meet Fjord's wide eyes. "You heard him, sailor. Hop to. Myself, I'm tempted to stay right here and watch."

Cheeks coloring, Fjord stretches out his jaw and leans back in, licking up from Caleb's balls with renewed fervor.

"Ja, ja! Bitte!" Caleb pants, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Oh, you want something?" Molly asks, slinking toward the bed.

Caleb lolls his head to the side, blinks his eyes open, and even in the half-light, Molly sees his eyes a blown wide with pleasure. He extends one hand toward Molly, palm up and fingers trembling. Gasping, Caleb whispers, "Want you, Molly. Please."

Heat pools in his gut. Molly stops at the bedside and takes Caleb's hand. "How can I say no when you ask like that?"

Molly strips at lightning speed, leaving his clothes puddled on the floor. He drops to his knees beside the bed, crosses his arms on the bed, and just watches Caleb twist and writhe and Fjord leads him through the throes of pleasure. He's going to devote this to memory.

"Look at you," Molly says, propping his head up on one hand and sighing. "Beautiful boy. What did we do to deserve a treasure like you?"

Caleb shakes his head, the line between his eyebrows knitting tighter.

Frowning, Molly traces his fingertip along the wrinkle and pushes Caleb's hair up out of his face. "None of that. You're everything we could've asked for, right Fjord?"

Fjord moans, nodding fervently as he laves up Caleb's cock and strokes him slow and steady. Caleb squirms on the bed, hands fisted in the bedding, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Molly cups his cheeks and crawls onto the bed beside him. He summons his strength and lets a little power slip into his voice. "Our good boy. Lay back and let us show you how much we love you. How much we care."

Caleb's eyes go wide, no doubt conscious of the magic unfurling around him. Charm Person. Normally Molly doesn't have to resort to it on nights when Caleb needs a break, but then again, usually Caleb's not half as strung out as he is now. But Caleb exhales slowly and lets the spell take hold. Lets himself relax onto the bed and into his partner's care.

Grinning, Molly kisses Caleb hard. Licks into his mouth and swallows his cries and savors the taste of his lips. He doesn't let up until Caleb shudders under him, tears streaking down his face and he jolts and jerks and comes so hard some splatters against Molly's neck. Molly kisses his cheeks and neck as he lays down beside Caleb, pulling him into his arms and stroking his hair. Caleb shakes against him, quietly sobbing through the aftershocks. Fjord crawls up behind Caleb, wraps his arms around the pair of them, and holds tight.

For the first time all afternoon, Molly exhales fully.

_Yeah, he's gonna be just dandy._

Satisfied, Molly closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of his partners' arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, concrit, and suggestions always welcome!


End file.
